


Ритуал

by Naminohana



Series: Оммёдзи [1]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana
Summary: О том, как из Минамото-но Хиромасы злой дух изгоняли
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Оммёдзи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068
Kudos: 9





	Ритуал

— Я неважно чувствую себя сегодня.

Они сидели на досках галереи, обращенной в сад, и наблюдали за тихим покачиванием тяжелых головок распустившихся китайских пионов. Воздух был тяжелым от влаги и будто гудел от непрекращающихся песен цикад. Хиромасе весь день было мучительно тяжело дышать, он решил, что всему виной нестерпимая жара, однако и ночью, когда на Хэйан опустилась успокаивающая прохлада, ему не стало лучше. Он почувствовал как под тканью одежд вниз скользнула капелька пота, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне весь день трудно дышать, будто что-то давит на грудь.

— Хмм?

Сэймэй перевел взгляд на Хиромасу и вопросительно поднял брови. Даже в такую мучительную жару тон его лица оставался ровно белым, будто жемчужным в слабом свете нарождающейся луны. Он и сам напоминал луну, на лице ярко выделялись лишь карминно-красные губы и иссиня-черные глаза.

— Сегодня довольно душно.

— По тебе и не скажешь, — испустил смешок Хиромаса и посмотрел на друга, — Но я тоже думал об этом. Мне и сейчас не легче, хотя я чувствую, что стало прохладней.

Сэймэй сузил глаза, задумавшись, и потянулся к бутылочке вина, собираясь подлить его в чашу Хиромасы, но обнаружил, что она еще полная.

— Ты совсем не пьешь сегодня?

— Да, мне нехорошо. Сэймэй, я ведь об этом и толкую.

Узкие, словно листок ивы, глаза Сэймэя сузились еще сильнее и он внимательно посмотрел на Хиромасу

— Скажи-ка, не случалось ли с тобой что-то странное в последнее время? Не видел ли ты демонических цитр? Не бегали ли за тобой на задних лапах кошки? Не вызывал ли ты ревность у своих дам?

Хиромаса лишь качал головой в ответ на каждое из предположений Сэймэя, а на последнем даже немного дернулся, и щеки его покраснели.

— Сэймэй! Я… Нет у меня никаких дам!  
Сэймэй рассмеялся, но глаза его были так же внимательны и холодны.

— Будет тебе, я просто спросил. Ревность дамы — страшное дело…

Хиромаса рассерженно фыркнул и снова обратился взглядом в сад. Над травой поднялась стайка светлячков и разлетелась по саду, словно маленькие звездочки. Хиромасе показалось, что он расслышал шелест ткани, поэтому он резко обернулся и почти столкнулся с наклонившимся к нему Сэймэем. Хиромаса ойкнул, резко отдернув голову, стукнулся головой об опорный столб и ойкнул громче.

— Сэймэй, что ты делаешь!?  
Сэймэй не шелохнулся, начисто игнорируя все возгласы, и вдруг повел будто заострившимся носом.

— Ты… ты меня… понюхал?

— Да, — ответил наконец Сэймэй и отстранился, звучно хлопнув себя по коленям, — И, скажу тебе, Хиромаса, зря ты так сильно противился моему предположению о ревнивой даме.

— Что…что ты имеешь в виду? — Хиромаса сосредоточенно потирал затылок, казалось, скоро там выскочит шишка.

— Говоришь, тебе тяжело дышать? И мысли путаются, наверное? А еще ты весь день ходишь, будто сам не свой и, кажется, живешь не свою жизнь и даже не узнаешь некоторых людей.

— Да… это тоже связано с болезнью? Я, думал, это от жары голова не работает.

— Лето, Хиромаса, странная пора. Воздух становится тяжелым и душным, он проникает в твое нутро и вытесняет все мысли и чувства. Трудно переносить все слои правильных одежд и слои правильных ритуалов. Хочется сбросить и то, и другое, и все время чувствуешь себя не своим. Немудрено, что ты спутал болезнь от жары с одержимостью.

— Одер...Я одержим?! — Хиромаса отпрянул всем телом, снова столкнувшись со столбом, — Но как это, Сэймэй? Я ничего не делал!

— А что, разве нужно что-то особенное делать, чтобы стать одержимым? — неожиданно весело спросил Сэймэй, — Расскажи-ка, откуда у тебя такие знания?

— Я не… У меня нет дам! Никто не может меня ревновать, и никаким животным я не наносил обиды, кто может в меня вселиться?

— Конечно, Хиромаса, не наносил. Ты ведь хороший человек. Но быть хорошим человеком не значит быть защищенным от беды.

С этими словами Сэймэй встал, сомкнул в рукавах свои ладони и внимательно посмотрел на Хиромасу сверху вниз.

— Пойдем?

— Куда?

— Разбираться с твоими демонами. Выпей свое вино.

— Но…

— Выпей.

— Я не…

— Пей.

Хиромаса вздохнул со стоном и одним глотком осушил чарку. Вино ему пить не хотелось, и все внутри сразу восстало против этого решения. Внутренности жгло и хотелось закашляться.

— Удивительно… — пробормотал Хиромаса, — В последний раз от вина я так чувствовал себя очень давно, возможно, в первый год, как мне разрешили его пригубить…

Сэймэй, прислушавшись к его бухтению, только кивнул и направился вглубь сада. Хиромаса встал и последовал за ним, потряхивая головой и надеясь, что жжение внутри скоро пройдет. Когда он подошел к Сэймэю, тот вынул из рукавов две тонкие и невероятно длинные иглы для акупунктуры. Внимательно осмотрел кончики обеих игл и кивнул сам себе. Хиромаса стоял рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать дальше. Наконец, Сэймэй обратил на него свой взгляд.

— Почему ты стоишь?

— А что…что я должен делать?

— Помнишь, как мы изгоняли змея из Сирабикуни?

— П-помню, я… — Хиромаса очень хорошо помнил. Как прекрасная нестареющая монахиня-шлюха стояла здесь же, посреди снегов, похожая на снежную деву, но никак не на человека. Человеком она, впрочем, уже и не была. Помнил он также и огромного змея, черного, как сама тьма, вырвавшегося в агонии из ее вагины.

— Ритуал, который мы будем проводить, похож на этот, так что ты представляешь, что нужно делать.

— Все будет так же? Хиромаса взвился и отпрянул на шаг назад. — Не хочешь ты ты сказать что я, что из меня… что…

Сэймэй сперва взглянул на него с ровным выражением лица, а затем рассмеялся.

— Нет, Хиромаса, нет, в тебе нет змея. И женских органов в тебе нет, так что сомневаюсь, что он сможет как-то в тебе зародиться. Хотя, конечно, никто не станет спорить, что мужское семя может копиться не только в женских полостях…

Сэймэй веселым тоном пустился в пространные рассуждения, смеющимися глазами приглашая Хиромасу присоединится к веселью, но тот молчал. Тревога скрутилась в тугой комок в основании его живота и дышать стало еще труднее, хотя еще несколько мгновений назад он бы нашел это невозможным. Что-то судорожно билось в его груди, заставляя дыхание сбиваться, и Хиромаса чувствовал себя рыбой, вытащенной на берег и хватающей ртом воздух. Видя, что друг не присоединяется к полуприличным шуткам, Сэймэй вздохнул и стряхнул с себя остатки смеха, принимая спокойное и твердое выражение лица.

— Ты боишься, Хиромаса?

При этих словах юноша сжал руки в кулак, разжал их и снова сжал, будто желая нащупать какое-то оружие, чтобы хоть немного успокоится.

— Нет. Да. Нет. Я не знаю. — наконец беспомощно выдавил он серию судорожных выдохов, — Ты говоришь, что во мне демон, и я помню все ритуалы, что ты проводил, я…

— Они ведь были успешными, верно? Все будет в порядке.

— Да, но это…во мне… я…

— Обещаю тебе, все будет в порядке.

Сэймэй тонко и сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Сделай глубокий вдох… Хорошо… Теперь выдох… Давай, дыши вместе со мной.

Он демонстративно набирал в грудь воздух и снова выпускал, показывая ритм. После пяти повторов Хиромасе показалось, что стало легче, он закрыл глаза и собрался с силами. В самом деле, мямлит как не подобает мужчине его ранга. К тому же, он воин из рода Минамото, подобное ему непозволительно.

— Я готов. Что нужно делать? — наконец он решительно кивнул, открыл глаза и прямо уставился в глаза Сэймэю. Однако слова, которые он услышал дальше, лишь сбили его дыхание снова.

— Раздевайся. Сними верхнее платье. И нижнее тоже. Можешь оставить только нательное белье.

— За…зачем…

— Ты видел ритуалы, — Сэймэй продемонстрировал иглы, о которых Хиромаса предпочел бы забыть, — Я не могу делать это сквозь одежду.

На самом деле, снять каригину Хиромасе хотелось весь день, но подобное было непозволительно за пределами собственной спальни. Сэймэй прав, и ему приходилось видеть, как именно проходит ритуал, и дамы, ему подвергавшиеся, с готовностью обнажались. Но ведь то дамы, и у них была весомая причина. Но ведь и у него она есть…

Внутри снова все сжалось в трепещущий комок, но Хиромаса с усилием сглотнул, стараясь не дать этому чувству подняться выше. У него также есть причина.

Думая так, он потянулся к горловине своих одежд, начиная раздеваться. Сэймэй стоял перед ним, не шевелясь и внимательно разглядывая Хиромасу. От пристального взгляда стало не по себе, Хиромасе захотелось попросить его отвернуться, но он быстро одернул себя, снова посетовав, что ведет себя как девица. Непослушными пальцами он распутал верхнее одеяние и спустил его вниз. Время, казалось, растянулось, стрекот цикад стал будто громче, но Хиромаса понимал, что ему это лишь кажется, просто они с Сэймэем стали слишком тихими. Хиромаса подумал, что хотел бы, чтобы Сэймэй продолжил говорить и шутить, но он лишь молча смотрел, отчего пальцы Хиромасы начинали только сильнее дрожать. Наконец он избавился и от нижнего одеяния тоже. Ночной воздух холодил вспотевшее тело и, казалось бы, должен был принести облегчение, но на деле он лишь усугубил состояние Хиромасы. Внутри теперь было слишком жарко, а снаружи слишком холодно, он нечаянно задел кончиками пальцев свой живот и вздрогнул, такими они оказались холодными. Проклятье, почему Сэймэй продолжает так смотреть!

— Ты сказал во мне не змей, — слишком громко сказал Хиромаса и нервно рассмеялся от звуков своего голоса. Прочистил горло и продолжил спокойней, — что тогда?

— Я уже говорил тебе, ревнивый дух.

— Гм.

Молчание.

— Кто же убьет его, если сегодня я его пристанище?

— Его не нужно убивать, — приподняв брови ответил Сэймэй, — Разве он навредил тебе?

— Но он вселился в меня!

— Продолжай, Хиромаса. Нам нужно начать ритуал.

— Ты мог бы… Ты мог бы не смотреть? — срывающимся голосом наконец выговорил Хиромаса, но Сэймэй лишь поднял брови еще выше, — Пожалуйста, не смотри.

Глаза Сэймэя снова сузились и он с еще большим вниманием посмотрел на Хиромасу. У того покраснели, кажется, даже мочки ушей. Равнодушно дернув плечами Сэймэй отошел. Хиромаса судорожно выпустил воздух из легких и избавился от последней ненужной одежды. Без пристального взгляда стало намного легче, и тревожный узел внутри распустился.

Как оказалось, лишь для того, чтобы затянуться с новой силой.

— Ты готов? — Раздался голос Сэймэя за спиной Хиромасы, совсем рядом с ухом, ему показалось даже, что он ощутил его дыхание на своей шее, а потому взвился и дернулся вперед. Сэймэй положил ему руку на плечо, удерживая на месте, и с искренним удивлением спросил:

— Чего ты боишься, Хиромаса? Это же я.  
Хиромаса, конечно же, знал, что это был он, но это только усиливало нервозность ситуации. Он вспомнил, как посещал горячие источники с друзьями по ведомству, и ни с кем и них снимать одежду не было так странно. Хиромасе казалось, что подобное волнение он испытывал лишь снимая одеяния в покоях своих любовниц, и то, трепета там было меньше, почти всегда в комнатах было темно, и ни одна дама не смотрела на него так пристально. Ни одна дама не касалась его кожи дыханием первой, все они ждали, когда Хиромаса сам склонится над ними…  
Хиромаса разозлился сам на себя, с чего бы ему сейчас вспоминать подобные картины? Ситуация совершенно другая, не схожая с ночами любовных утех, он стоит во дворе Сэймэя, и в нем демон, которого нужно изгнать! Однако избавиться от будоражащих кровь ассоциаций не вышло, и к щемящему комку в груди добавилось и совсем уж непрошенное томление внизу живота.

— Хиромаса…. — успокаивающе заговорил Сэймэй и тот снова вздрогнул, пытаясь понять, как долго он уже молчит и как странно, должно быть, выглядит, — Хиромаса. Неужели ты мне не доверяешь?

— Что? — Хиромаса резко выдохнул и обернулся к Сэймэю, выражение лица у того было странное, а радужки глаз, казалось, отдавали синим. Не хватало еще, чтобы Сэймэй решил, будто он боится или не доверяет ему, – Нет, что ты, конечно нет, я доверяю тебе! Просто…. Я знаю, как бить мечом змей или старых барсуков. Я знаю, как бороться с демоном или зверем, но я… — голос его сорвался, — сейчас я не могу ничего сделать. Я не могу взять лук, я не могу достать меч, я не могу ударить то, чего боюсь, и должен просто…просто…  


— Ты должен просто поверить мне и позволить сделать все самому. Пожалуйста, Хиромаса. Я не причиню тебе вреда и не дам, чтобы что-то причинило тебе вред, — Сэймэй сильно сжал пальцы на плече Хиромасы, большим пальцем немного растирая холодную от ветра кожу, будто желая разогнать кровь, — Сегодня тебе нужно лишь успокоиться и верить мне.

— Если это ты, Сэймэй, то я согласен.

Сэймэй будто дернулся от этих слов и тихо пробурчал себе под нос:

— Хороший ты человек, Хиромаса…

Он отвел взгляд от друга и положил руку ему на второе плечо, с силой надавливая на них. Хиромаса шумно сглотнул и послушно опустился на колени. Силясь успокоиться, он закрыл глаза, но стало только хуже, так как чувства его мгновенно обострились. Он знал, что сейчас в самый низ спины должна войти длинная игла, затем, еще одна, такая же, должна войти в основание черепа. Он так же знал, что не должен думать об этом, должен отвлечься, чтобы не почувствовать боли, но отвлечься не получалось, он все ждал и ждал, когда иглы наконец войдут, но их не было, и это только усиливало напряжение. Ну же, где они, ну же…

— Хиромаса… — Голос Сэймэя словно раздался сразу внутри его головы, вытесняя из нее все остальное.

— Иглы…

— Я уже погрузил их.

— Но я не почувствовал…

— Я же говорил, что умею с ними обращаться. — в голосе Сэймэя послышался смешок, Хиромасе показалось, что его дыхание пощекотало короткие волоски на шее, — Ну же, успокойся. Я не могу начать, пока ты не расслабишься.

Хиромаса мысленно застонал от этих слов. Он помнил, как шептал нечто подобное одной из своих дам, той, о которой он знал, что раньше она не была близка с мужчиной. Что за непрошенные мысли… Хиромасе снова захотелось вскочить и бежать, но уже не из-за страха перед змеем, или демоном, или что там еще может сидеть у него внутри. Да пусть бы и оставался, не жалко, тела Хиромасы хватит на двоих, а вот знакомое томящее напряжение внизу живота сейчас казалось куда большей проблемой….

Собравшись с остатками сил Хиромаса шумно вздохнул и решительно кивнул Сэймэю.

— Начинай.

— Как скажешь…

Игла действительно была в его шее. Хиромаса почувствовал, как она дрогнула, когда Сэймэй взял ее зубами. Мокрая кожа явственно ощущала легчайшее дыхание Сэймэя, от чего по ней бежали мурашки. Мощнейшим усилием воли Хиромаса заставил себя не дрожать, и тут Сэймэй запел заклинание.

Игла завибрировала в его рту и слова, казалось, проникали через нее в самое нутро Хиромасы. Вмиг дышать стало совсем уж невозможно, где-то под ребрами все туго сжалось, препятствуя движению воздуха. Ритмичные слова Сэймэя были сразу и в голове, и в теле, Хиромаса, казалось, начал слышать шум собственной крови в ушах и понимал, что сердце его бьется в ритме заклинания Сэймэя. Стрекот цикад нарастал, усиливая и без того крайнюю тревогу, вскоре, Хиромаса не мог расслышать ничего кроме этого звенящего, беспокоящего его чувства пения цикад, даже голос Сэймэя стал не слышен, но он чувствовал его через иглу, он чувствовал каждый его вздох. Напряжение стало невыносимым, а голова совсем тяжелой, в ней не осталось ни единой мысли, ничего не осталось, кроме этого давящего стрекота и этого дыхания, Хиромасе стало казаться, что сейчас он потеряет сознание…

В этот момент Сэймэй положил вторую руку на живот Хиромасе и силой надавил на солнечное сплетение. Не сдержавшись, Хиромаса испустил болезненный стон и задрал подбородок. Не отпуская руки с живота друга Сэймэй быстро вытащил иглы из его спины и откинул их в сторону, затем прижал Хиромасу к себе и обхватил освободившейся рукой его грудную клетку, ни на секунду не сбившись в пении сю, быстро наращивая громкость голоса. Хиромаса шумно дышал и вдруг снова застонал, запрокинув голову назад и уперевшись затылком в плечо друга. Ресницы Сэймэя дрогнули, а руки теснее прижали дрожащее тело мужчины к себе. Он спустил руку промеж бедер Хиромасы, а затем с силой провел ею по животу вверх до солнечного сплетения, снова резко надавливая. Хиромаса конвульсивно дернулся, рот его распахнулся, испуская из себя сгусток полупрозрачного дыма, и, наконец, он обмяк, потеряв сознание.

Сэймэй замолчал, смотря прямо перед собой и, не обращая внимания на удалявшийся мистический дымок, продолжал прижимать к себе Хиромасу. Послушав немного ставшее ровным дыхание, он казалось, наконец расслабился, и коснулся губами основания шеи мужчины. Глаза его горели синим.

Хиромаса открыл глаза и увидел над собой огромное звездное небо и тонкий месяц молодой луны. Воздух был напоен ароматом китайских пионов и стрекотом цикад. В отличие от последних моментов, когда он пребывал в сознании, цикады трещали почти нежно, баюкая спутанное сознание Хиромасы. Он глубоко вздохнул и понял что, кажется, впервые за этот день может дышать полной грудью. Внутри сделалось так полно и одновременно легко, что он рассмеялся, закинул руки за голову и прогнулся в пояснице, разминая одеревеневшие мышцы. Запрокинув голову, он увидел Сэймэя, пригубившего чашечку с вином, и замер. Сэймэй внимательно смотрел на Хиромасу, размышляя о чем-то, затем, поняв, наконец, что тот очнулся, медленно растянул алые губы в улыбке.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

На Хиромасу разом навалились воспоминания о мыслях и чувствах, которые он пытался усмирить перед тем как потерял сознание, и он вспыхнул. Устыдившись своей неподобающей позы, он быстро сел и обнаружил, что лежал на груде своих смятых одежд в нательном белье, а сверху его покрывало верхнее одеяние Сэймэя. Он сел, автоматически прижимая его к своему телу, потом понял, что одежда, все же, не его, и быстро отнял её от себя, протягивая хозяину.

— Спасибо! Я чувствую себя хорошо, Вашими стараниями.

Сэймэй моргнул в ответ на это церемонное заявление и продолжил молча смотреть на Хиромасу, игнорируя протянутое каригину. Хиромаса почувствовал еще большую неловкость, к тому же, ночной воздух сильно холодил кожу.

— Спасибо за все, что ты сделал — он поклонился всем корпусом, радуясь возможности спрятать лицо от взгляда Сэймэя, и остался в этом положении до тех пор, пока не услышал шелест одежд.

— Ну, будет тебе, Хиромаса… Нет нужды так меня благодарить. Я делаю это для всех, кто просит моей помощи, было бы странно, откажи я другу…

Для всех! При этих словах внутри Хиромасы что-то сжалось и на мгновение он подумал, что демон вернулся.

Но нет, чувство кольнуло и отпустило, снова позволяя Хиромасе дышать. Он не ответил и только поднял лицо к Сэймэю.

— Одевайся, я принесу одно редкое вино, думаю, тебе понравится.

Сэймэй развернулся и ушёл в дом, не забрав из рук Хиромасы своих одежд. Юноша быстро поднялся и небрежно оделся, ощущая невероятную лёгкость во всем теле. О ритуале он решил пока что не думать, важно, что теперь он свободен от враждебного духа и хочет показать Сэймэю, что благодарен за своё спасение.

Аккуратно сложив верхнее одеяние, Хиромаса подошёл к их обычному месту на галерее. Сэймэй сидел, подогнув одну ногу в колене, и уперев в нее подбородок. Он лениво поднял взгляд на Хиромасу и кивком головы пригласил его сесть.

— Славная сегодня ночь, Хиромаса… Смотри, как звезды светят.

— Да… Сэймэй! Правда, спасибо тебе, я…

— Не нужно, Хиромаса, — Сэймэй лениво потянулся и наполнил обе чарочки вином, протянув одну из них Хиромасе, — Ты не должен чувствовать себя обязанным.

— Но ты ведь спас мою жизнь!

— Пожалуй, что и спас. Но разве ты не сделал бы того же для меня?

Хиромаса вспомнил, как Сэймэй прижал его за живот спиной к своему телу, как касался дыханием его влажной шеи, и растерялся.

— Неужто не спас бы меня, Хиромаса? — Искренне удивился Сэймэй, отводя от своих губ чарку.

— Конечно спас бы! — Мгновенно нашёлся Хиромаса, и Сэймэй успокоенно отвел взгляд.

— Что… Что это был за демон? И куда он делся?

— Я уже говорил тебе, это ревнивый дух, причём, живой женщины. Он вернулся к своей хозяйке. Должно быть, бедняжка весь день промаялась в забытьи и не могла выйти из своего сна.

— Ты отпустил её?

— Конечно. Видишь ли, Хиромаса, я не думаю, что она хотела вредить тебе. Просто сердце её охватили слишком сильные и тёмные чувства, с которыми она не смогла сладить. Вот и буйный дух её высвободился и отправился мстить тому, кто виновен в её душевных муках.

— Мне..?

Сэймэй не ответил, только прикрыл тёмные глаза.

— Но я сказал тебе правду, я не обижал никаких женщин, и никого не обделял вниманием…

— Дело не совсем в тебе, Хиромаса, — мягко ответил Сэймэй, — я знаю, чей это был дух. В его буйстве виноват я. Эта дама некоторое время назад начала слать мне любовные письма, желая вступить в отношения. По первости я отвечал ей, но затем решил прекратить знакомство. Двор полнится слухами, что из всех людей ты чаще прочих бываешь в моём доме, потому она взревновала к тебе, – Не глядя на Хиромасу объяснил Сэймэй.

— Наши чувства нам часто неподвластны, Хиромаса… Но в этом мы не отличаемся от богов. Не держи на неё зла, по-настоящему вредить тебе она не хотела.

— То есть дух её был во мне?

— Именно так.

— Значит, и чувства её тоже?

— Их низменная часть, та, что сосредоточена в нашей буйной душе.

— Вот как… — Выдохнул Хиромаса, и вдруг легко-легко рассмеялся. То, что он чувствовал во время ритуала, и раньше, весь этот вечер рядом с Сэймэем, это просто чувства безответно влюбленной девушки! Не удивительно, что он вдруг начал думать о Сэймэе, как о любовнике, ведь именно этого от него и хотела дама!

— Отчего ты смеёшься?

Хиромаса умолк, пытаясь понять, как объяснить причину смеха и не выдать, что творилось в его душе во время ритуала.

— Я просто рад снова дышать полной грудью… А вы… Вы с ней успели… Соприкоснуть рукава..? — Вдруг оробев спросил Хиромаса.

— Нет.

На сердце у Хиромасы сделалось еще легче, и он принял решение выбросить последние мысли о странности своих недавних чувств. Юноша поднял глаза к лунному серпу и довольно зажмурился, слушая стрекот цикад.

— Эй, Сэймэй, знаешь, ей очень тяжело.

— Хмм?

— Этой девушке. Я ведь чувствовал, что чувствует она и… Как щемит у неё в груди, и как тяжело ей дышать при мыслях о тебе. И… — где-то внизу живота снова ожил отклик ноющей боли от нарастающего неудовлетворенного желания. Хиромаса сглотнул, — И её томление… Тяжело… Бедная… Никому не пожелаешь чувствовать такое... Немудрено, что дух её вырвался из тела.

Сэймэй согласно промычал что-то в ответ, склонив голову и прикрыв глаза так, чтобы скрыть рвущееся изнутри синее пламя.


End file.
